Phoenix Rising 5 – Forcing Change
by lynnwiley
Summary: Follows "Child of Prophecy" - With the challenge set forth by Hera at the end of the last story, the citizens of Magical Britain struggle to discover whether change is truly worth the effort of having their savior fight for them. Meanwhile, Dumbledore is falling a bit further from grace. Female!Harry Creature!Harry Future EC/HP
1. Hera's Ultimatum

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the worlds of Harry Potter or Twilight

**Summary:** With the challenge set forth by Hera at the end of the last story, the citizens of Magical Britain struggle to discover whether change is truly worth the effort of having their savior fight for them. Meanwhile, Dumbledore is falling a bit further from grace.

**Phoenix Rising 5 – Forcing Change**

**Chapter 1 – Hera's Ultimatum**

The morning after the Cullens departed from Magical Britain, the wizards and witches who hadn't heard about Hera's tirade in The Leaky Cauldron were shocked at the story printed on the front page of the Prophet.

_**Our Savior Demands Change!**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Just yesterday morning our chosen one, Hera Cullen, left these shores for parts unknown, sparking fear and panic in regards to the second rise of You-Know-Who. She did not leave silently, however. Many witnesses enjoying food and drink at The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Ally say that the spirited little phoenix appeared on top of the bar in a flash of flames, defending the honor of her family when one patron dared to insult their race. The instigator, identified as Leo Filtcher, had apparently made a loud pronouncement that all vampires should be killed._

_Our savior took great exception to that, as well she should! Ms. Cullen's adoptive family, as we all know by now, are vampires. Though they brought the little phoenix here to attend the memorial service of her dear aunt and uncle, the Cullens have been caught up in a whirlwind of hatred and prejudice. Who could blame them, dear readers, should they choose to never return to our fair community? Not I!_

_But the strong little phoenix was not prepared to leave us without a shocking ultimatum. Hera Cullen said she would refuse to return to us unless all magical creatures gained equal rights with the rest of us. No, that wasn't a misprint… she did indeed mean __**all**__ magical creatures. It seems Ms. Cullen is willing to fight for the rights of all races, not just those close to home._

_One can't help but wonder if our community, which has remained stagnant for far too long, will be up for the challenges given to us by Ms. Cullen. In the wake of the upcoming war on our horizon, we can only hope so._

* * *

Foulclaw chuckled to himself as he set down his copy of the wizarding newspaper. Leave it to their little Dragon Tamer to give the magical humans a kick in the pants on her way out of the country. He knew the wizards were notorious for disliking change, but they could ill afford to rebuff the little phoenix. Perhaps now was the best time to aid Hera in her quest of bringing equality to all magical races. Minister Bagnold was soon to be retired from office, as the elections for her position were set for June of this year. Maybe the goblins could find a champion to fight the system from within the ministry.

* * *

Edward was deep in thought about everything that had transpired over the last month in England. He knew the troubling events that occurred there were only the tip of the iceberg and someday in the future Hera was going to have to face an evil, the likes of which she could, (nor should), be able to imagine. Even though he longed to scoop her up and run, Foulclaw had assured them all that one way or another the accursed prophecy would come true. Armed with this knowledge, the vampire decided he had two choices.

He could either sit back and let whatever was to happen play out on its own, or he could do everything in his power to prepare Hera for the dangers ahead.

The concerned vampire left his room and tracked Hera to her own from the sound of her beating heart. Knocking on the door, he was quickly granted entrance. The soon-to-be eight-year-old sat at her desk frowning over the arithmancy text laid out before her. "Hey sunshine, how's it going?"

The green-eyed cutie smiled briefly up at her mate before sighing and snapping the textbook closed. "This is so confusing!" She hit him in the chest with the book, causing him to grab it in reflex. "Do me a favor and read this so you can explain it to me in simple words! Whoever wrote that must be the same person who writes Jasper's books!"

Edward smirked when he heard his brother chuckle from downstairs. "You know he only reads you those books to help you fall asleep."

Hera snorted. "Well it works." In a voice meant to mimic Jasper's, the phoenix started droning, "In the year seventeen hundred and ninety-three this man who nobody has ever heard of built a house in a place no one has ever been and we will forever remember him because your brother needs to talk about him in order to bore you to sleep… hopefully you won't fall into a coma… ack!"

Apparently Jasper chose to take exception to the mockery of his passion because Hera was now upside down with her brother's arm clutching her around her waist. "I think we've got some rope around here… I could always tie you up and start reading you the really boring stuff Alice makes me keep hidden. She said the very sight of those books makes her sleepy… and if they can make a vampire feel tired, I don't think you want to know what they'll do to you!"

"Um," Hera said while smiling sweetly at the blonde, "no, that's okay. I love you Jasper… have I told you that lately?"

"No. I don't think you have."

Face turning red from the blood rushing to her head, Hera gave a Cheshire cat grin. "Well I do… very much."

Jasper rolled his eyes as he righted her. "Just watch what you say about my books or I'll follow through on my warning."

Once he'd left, Hera turned to Edward and whispered, "Just between you and me… I think Jasper may be a little crazy."

"I'm starting on 'The Catcher in the Rye,' for you tonight, darlin'," drifted from Jasper's room, causing Hera to giggle.

Edward rolled his eyes and sat down on Hera's unmade bed, shoving various books and items of clothing over to make room. "You are such a slob!"

Hera smiled unashamedly at him. "We can't all be neat freaks like you, Eddie!"

Groaning at the hated nickname, the vampire grumbled out, "Call me 'Eddie' again I may just have to help Jasper tie you down." He patted the bed beside him, prompting the little girl to jump up onto the mattress and stare at him in an expectant manner. "Hera, I was wondering… you liked taking sword lessons from the goblins, right?"

"Oh my gosh yes," The girl exclaimed.

"Well how would you like to continue with the lessons… and maybe have some on fighting techniques as well."

Green eyes widened in amazement. "You would let me? **You**… Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, the same vampire who had a major freak out when Alice let me drive?!"

Edward scowled at the reminder. "You're a child! That was extremely dangerous and irresponsible of her."

With a deadpan look, Hera said, "We were in the driveway and the car was going less than five miles per hour. I didn't even have my foot on the gas pedal."

"Only because you couldn't reach it – meaning you also couldn't reach the brakes… ugh, forget the car!" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I can see no harm in you learning how to defend yourself. If you want to take on the extra work… I know how busy you are with your magical schooling as well as homeschooling."

The phoenix started bouncing in place. "I can do it Edward, I promise."

Smiling softly at the girl's excitement. "Okay. I'll set something up for you, but promise me that you'll tell me if it gets to be too much, alright? Mom and dad will kill us both if your grades start slipping because you're pushing yourself too hard."

Nodding solemnly, Hera promised.

* * *

Once James Potter's trial came around, no one was surprised that he was found guilty of both casting a deadly curse in a packed courtroom and the murder of his wife. The wizard, who had so passionately fought the court's ruling in favor of vampires, had nothing to say on his own behalf. In fact many could contest to the fact that, ever since his wand slaughtered Lily, he'd had nothing to say to anyone. Not even his own son Charlus could break him out of his catatonic shell. It was heartbreaking to know that the young child had so suddenly lost both parents.

After James had been sentenced to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban, the goblin handling the Potter estate came across an interesting fact as he was tidying up various odds and ends. Knowing that Foulclaw had taken on Hera Cullen's estate, which she had inherited from the Flamels, he grabbed the item which held his interest and made his way to the vice director's office.

Once he was bid to enter, Caverneye quickly shuffled over to take a seat. "Vice Director Foulclaw, as I was going through the Potter records now that the former head of house has been stripped of his titles and rights, I discovered the report submitted to Gringotts by the healer who attended the birth of his and Lily's children."

Foulclaw raised an eyebrow and made a gesture for the other goblin to continue.

"It seems Hera Potter was the first born twin."

"And? Don't make me demote you for wasting time, Caverneye. I hold little fondness for those who make the attempt." Foulclaw had just continued penning the letter he'd been writing when his associate's next words caused his hand to completely stop in shock.

"And the Potter family isn't patriarchal. Hera Cullen is in line to inherit the entire estate!" Caverneye quickly handed over the documents as Foulclaw held out a hand to take them.

After reading through the information, Foulclaw deduced that the young goblin was correct. Of course Hera Cullen hardly needed the money, but the voting rights this would give whomever she chose as a proxy, not to mention those she inherited from the Flamels…." He dropped his quill in shock. With a stunned voice, he instructed the now former estate manager for the Potter account to bring the entire file to him to look over.

Hera had set out to change the magical world, and she may have just achieved enough political power to pull it off.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. New Inheritance

**Chapter 2 – New Inheritance**

Hera was working on the English assignment she had to turn in the next day for part of her homeschooling requirements when her mother stuck her head in her room. Tapping on the open door as she came in, she said, "Your daddy is calling a family meeting, sweetheart. Are you at a good stopping place or do you need a minute?"

The phoenix rubbed her eyes. "I can stop here, mama. I've only got a few more sentences to write anyway."

Rubbing her daughter's shoulders, Esme smiled fondly. "Alright baby. Let's go downstairs and see what's going on, shall we?"

Hera followed her mother down the stairs, feeling a bit wore out. Edward had followed up on his promise of extra lessons and had even hired a private Krav Maga instructor who also specialized in weapons training to come three days a week. She wouldn't give up her lessons for anything in the world and she really loved her tutor Jedidiah, but the phoenix was often left feeling sore and tired. Even though she'd only been receiving tutelage for two weeks she could already see little improvements in both her hand-to-hand combat and her work with the short sword.

And Edward was being so good about everything! At first Hera worried that her mate would be present during her lessons, prepared to eat Jedidiah the first time he threw her down on a mat or faked a lunge with a weapon, but her worries were for naught. The vampire was never present in the converted training room above the garage, making Hera wonder if Emmett and Jasper had him tied to a tree outside. If so, it was a small price to pay if it kept the instructor alive.

Hera gasped in surprise when she stepped inside the dining room. "Foulclaw!"

In the next second the goblin had his arms full of a very excited little phoenix. He chuckled and happily returned the inviting hug. "I have missed you as well, youngling. Those old caverns seem so much colder without your smile to warm them."

The child laughed. "How are you? And Dreadblade and Tmora? I miss them too. How big are the hatchlings now?"

"Calm down Hera," Carlisle gently chided. "Give Foulclaw room to breathe."

The goblin waved the concern away. "It's quite alright, Carlisle, for I have also missed Hera's spirited questions. Oh… speaking of Dreadblade and Tmora," he said while pulling something from inside his vest, "I have a present for you from them."

Hera took the beautifully carved wooden box. There were various runic symbols decorating the container, as well as a beautiful image of a dragon etched into the lid. She gasped in awe of its beauty. As soon as the wood touched her hand she could feel that it was a powerful artifact. "It's so pretty! What do the runes mean?"

"They are mostly for transportation, along with some for protection. We use these letter boxes to send mail back and forth over great distances." He took the box back and opened the lid, pulling a letter from Tmora out and handing it to the bubbly girl. "When you wish to reply, you simply place the letter inside and touch this rune. Dreadblade and Tmora have a matching box and will receive it almost instantly."

"Ingenious," said Carlisle.

"Totally! I'm going to send them a letter thanking them for the wonderful gift!" Edward grabbed the back of Hera's shirt before she could dart off.

"It can wait a bit, sunshine. We still have a family meeting, remember?"

Hera blushed. "Oh yeah… sorry."

Everyone took a seat around the massive dining table. Foulclaw got right to the point in pure goblin fashion. "Much has changed in the few weeks since you've been gone. Minister Bagnold will soon be replaced when the new ministerial elections come about next month. Albus Dumbledore's popularity has taken a nosedive, thanks to Daily Prophet journalist Rita Skeeter, and also James Potter has been stripped of his head of house status. His trial was two weeks ago and, despite Dumbledore's constant lobbying for his freedom, he was found guilty and sentenced to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban Prison."

Hera didn't really know what to think about her biological father. On one hand she hated him so much and was glad he was in jail. However, there was another tiny side of her that still felt guilty over the death of Lily Potter. Sometimes she felt as if she had simultaneously destroyed three lives that day. An image flashed through her mind of Charlus Potter covered with blood and screaming hysterically. She was brought out of her memories when Edward placed a hand on her back. Hera gave a hesitant smile in the attempt to wipe the worry from his eyes, but he just rubbed her back and refocused on the meeting.

"…as soon as he's made up his mind about running we can begin planning his campaign," Foulclaw was saying. "Of course the humans must never know that goblins are working behind the scenes or they'll vote against him simply out of spite."

Carlisle nodded. "I've never met him personally, but if he's anything like Augusta and Neville I think Frank Longbottom would be an excellent choice to take up the reins. The Longbottoms seem to have good moral values as well as a penchant to treat everyone fairly." Frowning in concern, the vampire asked, "But will he be healthy enough for the transition? The man has been in a vegetative state for years following the Death Eater attack on his family."

Foulclaw nodded. "Absolutely. Through a series of potions and exercise, Lord Longbottom has returned almost to the same fitness level he was before the attack, as has his wife. When we approached him with the idea he seemed greatly interested to join our cause. The Longbottoms have always been fierce advocates for the rights of magical beings, particularly those who are looked down upon by the ministry."

"As far as James Potter is concerned," the goblin continued after a thoughtful pause, "once he lost his status as head of house, the entire estate was passed to the heir."

Emmett snorted. "Well I hope whomever has guardianship of Charlus is more responsible than his parents were and doesn't let him blow the fortune on toys."

"Actually, Charlus isn't the next in line to inherit the estate… Hera is."

Hera immediately began shaking her head in protest. "No… I don't want it. Let Charlus have everything." She had already been at least partially responsible for taking the boy's parents away. There was no way she was going to leave her twin without an inheritance that should rightfully belong to him anyway. Besides, she already had money… a lot of money if she was understanding the statements her parents received from Foulclaw correctly.

"How in the world could Hera have been in line to inherit at all, Foulclaw," asked Esme. "The wizarding world didn't even know of her existence until recently."

"When it comes to heirs and inheritances, Gringotts requires a document from the attending healer or midwife every time a baby is brought into the world. The form lists the children by name, gender, and order in which they emerged, (in the case of multiple births). This is sometimes necessary in order to resolve any disputes among siblings when the head of house dies. Anyway, the Potter estate manager found this document in the file and, because the Potter line is not patriarchal, Hera stands as heiress to the line." The goblin added, "In order to bypass your daughter, her biological family would have had to file a motion to disinherit her with the ministry. The Potters would have had to expose their misdeeds in the process."

"Foulclaw please," Hera all but begged, "I don't want anything of theirs! I don't care about their money or houses or anything else they have… Charlus is the one who just lost his family. I don't want him to lose his security as well."

Edward reached out to grab her hand in support. "Hera's right. Between us and the Flamels she has more than enough to last her through multiple lifetimes. It wouldn't be fair to make Charlus suffer even more than he has already by taking away his future."

The goblin nodded. "I knew you would feel this way, Hera. Only the head of house can disinherit an heir, and I'm afraid you're not allowed to disinherit yourself. This law is in place to keep impatient heirs from simply placing their head of house under a mind control curse and have them pass everything down the line. However," he added as Hera's expression began to sour, "what I can do is ensure that Charlus Potter retains full rights to all the Potter assets upon his seventeenth birthday."

Hera looked up in hope. "Does that mean he gets to keep his money?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, sunshine. Technically you both would be able to use the money and other things that belonged to James and Lily, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "He can have it all!"

As the meeting continued, Foulclaw mentioned the extra voting rights Hera had inherited along with those from Nicolas and Perenelle. "Ordinarily you would have no cause to use these votes since you're not living in the magical community. However, because all of you have a vested interest in the outcome of the elections, I would suggest choosing a witch or wizard you trust as a proxy. He or she would then be able to cast Hera's votes in front of the Wizengamot in her stead."

The Cullens all immediately thought of Madam Longbottom, knowing the stern but fair lady would be completely trustworthy. After all, if Frank finally consented to running for office, why would she ever vote against him?

* * *

Once the family meeting had concluded and Foulclaw had left, the family all took a seat in the living room to think about everything that was going on in the British magical community. Carlisle had sent a letter along with the goblin to be delivered to Charlus' new guardian, Sirius Black. He had requested a meeting with them in order to discuss everything which had transpired in regards to Hera's unwanted inheritance. He secretly hoped that his daughter and her twin could eventually develop a good relationship despite the trauma caused by the Potters' actions.

Foulclaw had approved of the vampire's foresight, and even offered to send the family an international portkey that would bring them directly to Gringotts. Overjoyed at the thought of not having to endure another long flight, Carlisle immediately took him up on the offer. Hera was thrilled to be able to check up on Dreadblade and Tmora… not to mention Skull Crusher and her babies.

He didn't know how a meeting between the blood siblings would go, but Carlisle, as usual, was hoping for the best.

* * *

Wow, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!


	3. Meeting Charlus

**Chapter 3 – Meeting Charlus**

Dumbledore was pacing his office angrily. The portraits of the previous headmasters did their best not to get caught staring outright at the unusual sight, but he knew they were closely watching regardless. He had just come from a meeting with the soon to be ex-minister to plead for the release of James Potter once more and this time she had all but slammed the door in his face. Him! The headmaster couldn't believe the audacity of the woman.

This wasn't simply a case of trying to help out an old friend, though James had always been one of his favorite students. He needed the ex-auror in order to gain control of his estranged daughter. The trial was to be Albus Dumbledore's **first** attempt to gain control of Hera Cullen… he had always had a Plan B to fall back on, but James had to ruin it by losing his mind at the hearing!

The aged wizard turned his head to the old tome sitting open across his desk. Among those worn pages was a ritual that, while not strictly dark, was certainly not light in nature. It was a blood calling spell that bound a child to a location designated by the parent. It was used on children who had the bad habit of continuously running away from home, (mostly girls trying to escape being forced into an arranged marriage). Any time a child stayed away past the approved length of time, the magic would forcefully bring them back home.

If he had James at his disposal he could tie Hera to Potter Manor via magic and she would be unable to leave until he had James cancel the spell. The headmaster sighed and sat down at his desk. It wasn't anything personal, though he wouldn't mind getting a bit of revenge for that article in the Prophet. All the howlers that followed that travesty had kept him holed up in his tower for two days. Thankfully everyone seemed to have forgotten the nasty article, and he sure wasn't going to be the one bringing it up any time soon!

But Hera Cullen was the prophecy child, and Albus Dumbledore was the Leader of the Light… everyone knew that! He needed control of the child if he was to have any hope of keeping the masses looking to him in these dark times. Albus stroked his beard. He also would like to get his hands on Nicolas' stone and work journals. Hera was an immortal creature… she had no use for such a powerful artifact. And what in the world would the little girl do with alchemy notes?

Dumbledore looked to Fawkes, who had been preening his feathers this entire time. Perhaps all he would need to do was simply ask the child for the items. She seemed nice enough. After a moment of thought he shook his head. "If I ask her and she refuses I would be out of options. I think I'll take a stroll over to Nicolas' island and check out the wards, instead."

* * *

"Emmett would it hurt you if I kicked you in the groin," Hera asked her brother point blank.

Every vampire in the house stopped and looked at the little girl, aghast at the question. After reading her mind, Edward tried to hold in his laughter, but was vastly unsuccessful.

Emmett stared between his baby sister and his brother, wondering if he'd heard the question correctly. After a few moments he responded to her inquiry. "**Why** would you want to kick me in the groin?!"

Hera, who was now wondering why Edward was collapsed on the floor in hysterics, returned her attention to the large vampire. "Oh! Jedidiah says I should be ready to do my Krav Maga testing for the yellow belt in a few weeks, and I need to practice the 'Rising Front Kick to Groin' technique. Anyway, I thought it would be fun to practice on a real person without the kick shield, so…?"

Laughter exploded from everyone but Emmett and Hera, causing the former to glare at the other vampires. "I don't know if it would hurt, Hera… but I'm certainly not planning to find out!"

"Please, Emmett? If it hurts I won't do it anymore! Please let me kick you in the groin!"

"No! Get away from me, you crazy girl!" Stepping over Edward, he put as much distance as he could between himself and the kick-happy phoenix as he could without leaving the room. He made a cross symbol with his fingers in her direction for good measure.

Hera sighed before turning to Jasper with hope in her big green eyes. The Civil War vampire's laughter cut off immediately before he quickly fled the room. Edward was already shaking his head in the negative when her attention moved to him, making the child grumble. "You boys just don't want me to get my belt." She then flashed back to the training room to practice on the dummy.

Edward stared at the place where his mate had been standing. "Why do I feel like I should start wearing an athletic cup around her," he asked, igniting another round of raucous laughter.

* * *

Charlus Potter was confused and angry. The auburn-haired boy gazed sadly at the picture beside his bed of his mummy and daddy happily smiling and waving. It was so hard to believe that they were like that only weeks before. His Uncle Siri had taken him to the Ministry of Magic the day before his father's trial, but his daddy wouldn't speak to him at all! He didn't understand why the man was angry with **him**, but after the visit Uncle Remy had explained that his daddy was just sick from losing Charlus' mother.

He didn't even want to think of his mum. Every time he closed his eyes the sight of Lily Potter exploding replayed itself over and over. Uncle Sirius had been taking him to see a mind healer, but all that woman did was make him keep talking about it. All he wanted to do was forget… why couldn't they just do **that**? If he could forget that moment then they could all just pretend that it never happened. He knew he would be much happier because he wouldn't keep having nightmares about her death.

This was all **her** fault, Charlus mused. Hera Cullen… the true prophecy child. When he was first told about having a twin he didn't believe it. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of another kid coming to live with them and taking half of his parents' attention away from him. Then his daddy had told him that Hera was one that the prophecy was really about and he grew angry. It was bad enough for her to budge into his home life… why did she have to take away his fame too?

He didn't really understand the prophecy, but anything that could make strangers come up to you on the street and just hand you money or gifts couldn't be bad! And then there was all the money from that old witch and wizard who died… it was supposed to come to him, but **she** got it instead. Charlus sighed and began to get ready to go to the bank with Uncle Siri and Uncle Remy. Hera Cullen had taken everything from him… his home, his parents, his fame, and his happiness.

He hated her so much.

* * *

Remus smiled as a little girl with wide green eyes suddenly appeared in the Gringotts lobby in a flash of green flames. He noticed Charlus tense and began to worry again about how the boy was dealing with everything. He supposed it was natural for him to find someone on which to focus his anger, but Hera was truly innocent. She'd had her own share of trauma to deal with and certainly didn't deserve Charlus' misplaced anger. He made a mental note to have a talk with the child once they returned to Sirius' home.

A few seconds after the phoenix' appearance, two vampires he recognized as Carlisle and Edward Cullen flashed into existence, holding onto the international portkey. He knew it was an impossibility, but Remus could have sworn the two vampires looked decidedly ill.

Carlisle straightened from where he had briefly crouched to keep his bearings. "I see now why you didn't want to take the portkey, Hera. That was extremely disorienting," he said, causing the girl to nod in agreement. Noticing the three of them standing before them, the head of the Cullen family smiled and greeted them.

Remus had just shaken Carlisle's hand when he noticed the younger vampire staring at Charlus and frowning in concern. "Is something wrong, Edward," he asked, causing the bronze-haired being to break his gaze.

Edward cleared his throat. "No, I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought."

After Sirius had happily introduced himself and Charlus, he led the group to the meeting room Foulclaw had graciously allowed them to use. He smiled as Hera amiably greeted every goblin they passed in gobbledygook. For the entire trek Edward hovered protectively over the child, as if expecting an attack to come at any moment. Remus knew the goblins weren't any threat to the family, so he couldn't help but wonder if the vampire thought the three wizards were a danger.

* * *

Hera was incredibly uncomfortable during the meeting with her biological brother and his uncles. The entire time she could feel the glares of Charlus upon her as if the boy was hoping to kill her with looks alone. It made her a little angry, but mostly sad because she knew her twin was right to hate her. If it hadn't been for his parents' fight to reclaim her, he would still have them both. Finally she sighed and met his gaze. "I'm sorry about your parents."

Sirius stopped talking mid-sentence as Hera spoke to her twin for the first time in her life.

Charlus just scowled at her for a moment before he snapped back, "You should be… it's your fault they're gone!"

"Charlus James Potter," Remus exclaimed in shock. "It isn't Hera's fault. She had nothing to do with any of that." The boy in question refused to look at anyone as his uncle continued. "You should apologize to her."

"No!" Angry tears streamed down the redheaded boy's face. "We were all fine until she came along. We were happy… then she came and ruined everything! I'm not going to apologize! I wish **she** had died instead of my mum!"

Sirius quickly stood and grabbed Charlus' arm. "Excuse us a moment," he said before tugging the boy outside to speak with him privately.

"I am so sorry about that Hera," Remus told the little girl with a troubled expression. "He's only taking it out on you because he doesn't know whom else to blame."

Feeling sick to her stomach, Hera nodded. She asked her father if she could go see Dreadblade and Tmora and was quickly given permission. Just before she flashed away, Edward pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Don't take it to heart, sunshine. He's not really angry with you… just the situation."

Remembering once more the sight of Charlus after his mother's death, she decided then that, no matter how many hurtful things he said to her, Hera would try to ignore her own pain.

He needed to heal from this much more than she did.

* * *

Foulclaw was working in his office when a crystal orb sitting on his desk began to flash red. He smiled secretly and quickly informed the guards. He'd known Dumbledore would make an attempt to steal from Hera's inherited estate and added an extra ward to the island himself – detectable only with goblin magic. Should anyone succeed in breaking through the other wards, it would activate and the unfortunate thief would then become stuck inside. Apparition, floo, portkey, and even phoenix travel was impossible until the wards were reset.

The island was now on lockdown, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was screwed.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :)


	4. Defending the Innocent

**little-bast**: Hera will finally get the chance to practice her Krav Maga groin kick on a real person, but I changed the target you had mentioned at the last minute. I hope you don't mind :)

**Chapter 4 – Defending the Innocent**

After greeting Dreadblade and Tmora, remembering to thank them profusely for the letter box, Hera steeled her jaw in determination and decided to return to the meeting. She was a Cullen and she refused to let Charlus' angry words drive her away like a coward. Edward's eyebrows lifted in surprise at her sudden return, but her daddy just smiled knowingly and moved over a space so she could sit between him and her mate.

"As I was saying," Carlisle said, "Hera's account manager came to visit us a few days back to tell us that, according to a document the healer who delivered the twins filed with the bank, Hera was next in line to inherit the Potter estate."

"What? What does that mean, Uncle Siri," Charlus asked desperately.

Sirius Black looked pained, but quickly hid the reaction as he answered his godson's question. "That means Hera is now head of the Potter house and is in control of everything."

The auburn-haired boy appeared to be utterly flabbergasted. He just gaped in disbelief at his uncles until Hera spoke.

"It's okay, though," the phoenix insisted. "I told Foulclaw I didn't want to take anything from you Charlus, and I won't. I promise!"

Charlus' attention moved to his twin, but he was still in too much shock to respond to her words.

"Foulclaw said that, because of some law in place, Hera was unable to disinherit herself from the Potter line," Edward said, "but she was adamant that Charlus have full control of all the Potter holdings once he reaches the age of majority. Because of this, Foulclaw has agreed to give him full rights to all assets at that time, as well as a trust vault with limited funds to hold him over until then."

Remus stared at them in amazement. "That… that is a very generous thing to do Hera!"

The phoenix shrugged. "I never should have been able to get anything anyway… they never wanted me and the only reason they didn't disown me was because they didn't want anyone to know they had me at all." Her wings drooped in renewed sadness as the old feelings of being unwanted emerged once more. She snuggled into Edward's side as he pulled her close and rubbed her back. Because of this, she never saw the eyes of her twin soften with understanding.

Carlisle closed his eyes briefly before smiling sadly at the humans and werewolf. "If there's anything you need in regards to the Potter estate, Foulclaw is the goblin you need to speak with. He knows how to get in touch with us."

At the conclusion of the meeting, everyone stood and walked to the front of the bank. As the adults spoke cordially for a few minutes in the lobby with Charlus close by, Hera walked over to the entryway to stare at the Alley beyond the glass doors.

"Well look at what we have here," said a boy with platinum blonde hair in perhaps the snootiest voice she'd ever heard. "It's an utter shame that wizards of **my** caliber are forced to share Gringotts with disgusting little half-breeds like yourself."

Hera glared at the kid who apparently thought it was acceptable to speak to her in any way he wished. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her father move to intercede, only for Edward to place a hand on his shoulder and shake his head. "I'd much rather be a half-breed than a halfwit like yourself, shrimp!"

The angry little boy growled as his face reddened at the insult. "How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am, you disease-ridden little beast?"

Hera was about to tell the brat how little she cared when another voice joined in. "Leave her alone, Malfoy!" She nearly fainted in shock when she saw that her "rescuer" was none other than her twin.

The boy laughed in a condescending manner. "Or what, Potter? You going to have **your** daddy floo mine?" Malfoy feigned a look of shock. "Oops… I forgot. Your daddy's rotting in Azkaban for murdering his pathetic little mudblood wife!"

Charlus screamed in fury and dove on the annoying little upstart. When Hera saw the blonde was starting to get the upper hand on her brother, she utilized her training and nailed the boy in the nuts with the very same groin kick she'd wanted to practice on the male vampires at home.

As the bank guards had arrived to intervene, they stared with not-so-hidden amusement as the heir to the Malfoy fortune rolled around the floor crying and clutching his testicles. Hera and Charlus stood off to the side and laughed at his misfortune.

Even though the twins didn't exchange anymore words before Charlus and his uncles went home, Hera still felt as if she'd won something huge.

* * *

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and his partner David Grimsby had just arrived at what used to be the private island of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. They had been alerted by the goblin guards at Gringotts that someone had breached the wards and were now trapped inside. Thankfully the aurors had been accompanied by a goblin wardmaster, as he had no desire to become stuck himself.

Wands drawn, the two wizards entered the previously sealed residence and soon encountered a sight they would never forget. Albus Dumbledore himself was pacing angrily and cursing up a storm in what was now Hera Cullen's sitting room. A pot of floo powder had been tossed down and broken beside the fireplace beside an open bag with some books and journals peeking out.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?!" Dumbledore hastily spun around to gawk at the newcomers, face reflecting a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

Smiling widely, as if he hadn't been caught red-handed burgling someone else's home, the old man greeted the aurors. "Kingsley and David, my dear boys! How have you been?"

The tall black wizard rolled his eyes. "I'll be a lot better, Albus, when you explain why you're here robbing Hera Cullen's house."

Albus sighed sadly, as if the very weight of the world rested on his shoulders. "I know Kingsley, my boy, that this wasn't the smartest idea I've had, but I couldn't think of another way to get my belongings back. The delightful young phoenix seems to be rather angry with me at the moment and I didn't really expect her to be sympathetic to my plight." He sighed despondently. "I know I should have simply asked her family for help, but I thought that if I just snuck in and got my things they would be none the wiser."

"Your possessions," David asked doubtfully, never once lowering his wand.

The old wizard smiled. "Yes. Just a few musty old journals I left here when my good friend Nicolas and I were working together years ago. Sadly I never made the time to retrieve them before he and sweet Nelle passed away."

Kingsley gestured to the open bag. "Are those the things you came to retrieve?" When Dumbledore nodded, never losing his genial smile, the auror picked the bag up to see what was so important that the odd wizard risked a great deal to obtain.

He raised his eyebrow in disbelief when he went through the contents. He glanced up at the headmaster, who was starting to sweat a bit, and began removing the items from the bag. "We have Nicolas Flamel's famous stone, his personal work journals, which have his name embossed on the front, and various books labelled as being a part of his own private library. I'm sorry, Albus… what among these items did you say belonged to you?"

Knowing he was well and truly caught, Dumbledore suddenly looked defeated. He didn't fight the aurors as they removed his wand and placed him under arrest for attempted theft and vandalizing private property.

As Grimsby led the headmaster away in restraints, Kingsley shook his head. Rita Skeeter was going to have a field day with this!

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. The Bigger They Are

**Chapter Note:** This chapter is dedicated to **Wishfull-star**, who suggested what action Gringotts should take against Dumbledore. Kudos for a great idea! Thanks as well to **Ace Trainer Jessie **who reminded me about Lucius' likely need for retribution.

**Chapter 5 – The Bigger They Are**

_**Albus Dumbledore Arrested!**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_My dear readers, we here at The Daily Prophet are shocked to inform you that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was caught yesterday by Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and David Grimsby whilst attempting to plunder the home belonging to our savior Hera Cullen. The very same wizard, who many have once looked to as a leader during our darkest moments, became trapped on Ms. Cullen's property when one of the wards recorded the breach and activated. This ward, which is commonly used by goblins to catch would-be bandits, disallows the culprit to flee by any known wizarding means of travel until it is reset._

_What, you may ask, was so important to the aged headmaster as to warrant the risk of being caught in the midst of his crimes? According to Auror Grimsby a search of the bag, which contained what Albus Dumbledore claimed to be his own possessions left in alchemist Nicolas Flamel's keep years before, revealed not only the deceased wizard's famed sorcerer's stone, but Flamel's personal work journals as well as books from his own private library! Should anyone else be tempted to try their hand at robbing Ms. Cullen, I should warn you that her inherited residence has since been placed under much heavier wards as a result of this incident. _

_Any outrage I have previously expressed in regards to this once beloved man of our community's illicit affairs pales in comparison to the disgust I'm now feeling. I also feel the need to pose this question to you once more, dear readers: Why does this liar and thief, who has such a blatant disregard for the rights of the citizens he has sworn to protect, have such a high-ranking position in both our government and our school? What is it going to take for the Ministry for Magic to remove the obvious threat from within its walls? _

_How many more crimes must the head of our Wizengamot commit before he's asked to turn in his official robes?_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore screamed in rage before tossing his copy of the wizarding newspaper into the fire. That insipid little reporter had finally gotten her wish. Not five minutes had passed after the paper was delivered when he received an official notice from both the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards politely telling him he was dismissed from their coveted ranks.

He took a seat behind his desk and slouched down with his head in his hands. It had taken him calling in nearly every favor owed in order to keep his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Thankfully, he still had enough ministry backing to escape a prison sentence. All it had taken was professing his guilt in front of a sympathetic audience and appearing suitably chastised. He had played his part of woeful grandfather and begged his peers for forgiveness, and it had worked… he had escaped with nothing more than a fine. The amount was substantial, but nothing a wealthy man such as himself couldn't afford. As soon as he paid his bill it would be as if none of this mess had ever happened. At first Albus had been smug, thinking he had successfully thumbed his nose at Hera Cullen and her annoying family. Unfortunately that feeling was short lived when he realized how much this accursed endeavor had cost him.

Could this day get any worse?

No sooner had that thought crossed Albus' mind than an official Gringotts Owl flew into his office and stuck his leg out. Freeing the messenger bird of his burden, the headmaster read the missive and felt himself grow pale.

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:_

_We here at Gringotts Bank hereby regret to inform you that due to your confessed crimes against one of the valued citizens of the Goblin Nation, you have been judged to be in violation of the signed treaty between our two races. As is our right, outlined in the agreement signed by yourself in blood upon the opening of your account with this esteemed institute, we have subsequently seized control of your vaults as well as any investments in which we goblins hold via proxy._

_You need also be aware that, due to your misdeeds, you are forthwith permanently banned from reentering goblin soil. Any attempt to circumvent this decree, having been passed down directly from His Majesty King Battlescream, will be considered an act of war upon our nation and shall be suitably addressed._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Director of Gringotts Bank_

_London Branch_

Albus Dumbledore stared vacantly into the distance as the Gringotts notice slipped from slackened fingers and fluttered to the floor.

* * *

Emmett was coming from his and Rosalie's room when he saw something that gave him pause. Hera's door was wide open and his sister was sound asleep at her desk, head laying against the runic magics assignment on which she had been so diligently working since arriving home from Ardaigh. He sighed sadly and went to settle her into her bed. Ever since Edward had hired a private instructor to give Hera extra lessons the girl had been working herself into the ground. Determined to prove to her family that she could handle the extra work load, the phoenix had taken to pretending that nothing had changed.

He cleared the clutter from the purple bedding and pulled the covers back before gently picking the child up. Thankfully she had already been dressed in her night gown after having her bath. Emmett smiled fondly at the ink stains on her face from where she had rested it against the wet parchment. As soon as he tucked his baby sister in, he kissed her forehead and turned the light off.

"Guys we have to do something," the large vampire said as he entered the living room where the family was congregated. "Hera's working herself to the bone. She doesn't even take time to play and be a kid any longer."

Edward sighed and cast a worried glance up to his mate's room. "I know. I promised to let her keep the lessons as long as her grades didn't suffer, but I didn't know she would exhaust herself in the process. What do I do, Carlisle? She's keeping her end of the bargain; Hera has the highest marks in her year."

Carlisle listened to the family's concerns about his youngest daughter. "Well, there's only three more weeks before she's on summer break for both schools. I suppose you could ask her if she wants to put her Krav Maga and weapons training on hold until then so she could focus on her end of term exams with less stress."

Esme kissed her husband on the cheek. "That's a wonderful idea, darling! Once school is out, she can focus on the other lessons without having to worry about homework and testing."

"But what if she doesn't want to," asked Alice. "She relishes Krav Maga, and now that Jedidiah has her working with daggers she's beyond thrilled. I have to say," she added, "Hera seems to be incredibly gifted with daggers. Between that and her groin kick, I almost feel sorry for anyone who messes with her."

Carlisle frowned as his children laughed. "That's not funny. She could have really hurt that boy in the bank." He sighed. "I would have grounded her for that, but at this point what luxuries could I take away from her? She already doesn't have time for television or play."

Jasper snorted. "The kid was asking for it, Carlisle. I almost wish I had been there to see her kick him. I think the stern lecture you gave her about using her training responsibly was enough."

True to Carlisle's word, they allowed Hera make the final decision on whether or not to put her training on hold because, as per hers and Edward's agreement, she hadn't once sacrificed her education. In the end Hera decided to stick with both Jedidiah's lessons and schooling. And even though her family had half expected the stubborn girl to come to this decision, they were still disappointed.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was beyond irate. It seems that little half-breed throwaway, Hera Cullen, had decided to team up with her repugnant twin and assault his heir whilst he was busy inside one of the Malfoy vaults. He had emerged to see his son on the floor, writhing in pain as the disgusting goblin vermin chuckled. Humiliation wasn't a strong enough word for what the Malfoy family had endured that day.

He had immediately taken Draco to the finest healer where he was patched up with a warning that had the injury occurred during or after puberty, he could have suffered fertility problems as a result. That had shocked both father and son because nothing was more important than heritage to a Malfoy. Their family was notorious for being as proud as the albino peacocks that strutted around the grounds. Of course, being incredibly wealthy gave them much to crow about, so to speak.

The Death Eater finished off his glass of scotch as he plotted the downfall of the Cullen freak. Just as he had begun penning a letter to his solicitor containing orders to sue the chit for everything she and her family had, an owl bearing the latest edition of The Daily Prophet landed on his desk. He paused in his task and focused instead on the newspaper.

_**Dumbledore Bankrupt!**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Finally, my dear readers, we have justice on behalf of our savior! I, like many of you, was outraged as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore managed to once again slip through the cracks of our judicial system. After __**confessing**__ to his crime in front of a full hearing, he received nothing more than a hefty fine for this latest audacity! It seemed to me, as I watched him walk out of that courtroom a free man, that anyone in a position of power could rob us poor hardworking wizards and witches blind with little or no repercussions to fear. I can't help but ask myself, "Where's our champion?"_

_However, it seems that goblins are not afraid to take care of their own and have subsequently hit Headmaster Dumbledore where it hurts the most… his wallet. Word has it that the once famed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has had his vast fortune confiscated in a bold move by Gringotts. Albus Dumbledore had forgotten, in his bid to get his hands on Hera Cullen's possessions, that the beloved phoenix is now a member of the goblin nation._

_And because Ms. Cullen is protected by goblin laws as one of their citizens, Gringotts was allowed to blacklist the headmaster for his crimes against her as well as seize control of his vaults and investments. All of this occurred the very same day as my last article pleading for righteousness on behalf of our savior. The day that, I'm pleased to say, Albus Dumbledore was dismissed from his duties as both Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. It seems that the goblins need no prodding from outside sources when it comes to standing up for the rights of their people._

_Why do we?_

Lucius Malfoy stared at the article with a shocked countenance. Though he was gleeful about the aged headmaster's sudden bout of bad luck, the prospect of the same happening to him caused the lord to ball up his half-written letter and toss it in the rubbish bin. He had forgotten the girl was protected under goblin laws, and he knew from experience that angering goblins always came with consequences. He had no intentions of experiencing his on proverbial kick to the testicles from pursuing retribution.

* * *

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed :)


	6. Tests and Interviews

**Chapter 6 – Tests and Interviews**

"C'mon guys, we're gonna be late," Hera exclaimed as she jumped over the banister from the second floor and flew toward the door, unfortunately getting caught by her mother in the process.

"Hera Jasmine, what have I told you about flying in the house," Esme asked in a stern voice.

Hera pulled her emerald wings in close and cringed. "I'm sorry mama… I'm just excited to get my yellow belt."

Her mother sighed and shook her head. "I know you're excited, baby, but that's no excuse to break the rules." Esme smiled fondly at her daughter. "Now go get in the car and we'll be out in a moment. Alice," she called up the stairs, "don't forget the video camera!"

The phoenix ran outside before she heard her sister's response. She anxiously worried the hem of her hot pink tank with black trim. Though Hera had one on one training with Jedidiah, she wasn't his only student. When it came time for belt testing, the trainer had everyone who was ready to take that step meet at his academy where they would undergo the brutal examination together. He warned that the test wasn't only about the student's skill level, but also his or her endurance and willingness to see things through.

The man had nothing to worry about there… he had likely never met anyone more stubborn that Hera Cullen.

"You got that right," Edward said in answer to his mate's thoughts before picking her up and balancing her on his shoulders. "You're going to do so well that Jedidiah will **beg** you to teach his classes from now on. He won't even make you train for the other belts… he'll just give you your black belt and bow before the master!"

Hera giggled as Edward began tickling her. Rosalie and Jasper came outside and the former scowled. "Stop it, Edward! She needs every ounce of energy she has for this test… don't you dare wear her out before she even gets there!"

As soon as the bronze-haired vampire had sheepishly put the child down, Rosalie pulled her hairbrush out of her purse and soon had the seven-year-old's hair fixed into a neat French braid. "There. That should keep you somewhat cool today."

Hugging her sister, Hera said, "Thanks Rose!"

"You're welcome, sweetness." The blonde turned toward the house. "Come on people," Rosalie exclaimed, "we need to have her there with enough time for her to properly do her stretches!"

Soon every vampire was out and in both cars with Hera choosing to ride with Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

* * *

Edward was going to flip out at any moment, and was seriously thinking about asking Emmett to sit on him so he didn't turn feral and kill some kids. Everyone who wanted to watch the children test for their belts were invited to view them through the glass partition while they were put through the ringer. They had already been working steadily for two hours with minimal breaks and if he had to watch his beloved mate get punched or kicked by one more juvenile delinquent wannabe he was going to start something that would cause the Cullens to have to move.

How the hell was Hera supposed to go through this for four hours straight? She was already dripping in sweat and was so exhausted that her thoughts weren't making much sense. Jasper and Emmett stared wide-eyed at their baby sister as if they'd never before noticed how bad-assed she was. Esme frequently hid her face in Carlisle's shirt, and Rosalie couldn't stop her faint growls. The always bubbly Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet and cheering the little girl on as she filmed the whole thing. Edward was going to burn that recording… he never wanted to see her put through anything like this again!

There was one funny moment, he had to admit. When the time came for the phoenix to show her skills in regards to the groin kick, every male in their family unconsciously covered their privates and winced.

* * *

"Five hours," Jasper exclaimed when the instructor finally called an end to the testing. "The four hours we were counting on weren't brutal enough, so he decides to torture my baby sister for an extra hour?" That had been the worst thing he'd ever seen and couldn't decide whether or not to kill Jedidiah for putting Hera through it.

Poor Edward looked as though he had gone into shock sometime after the third hour. At first Jasper knew his brother was fighting with his vampire constantly, but then he just started staring into space for seemingly no reason. His emotions told the blonde that he was still aware of Hera's plight, but he had either gotten control or his brain had overloaded from the stress.

Hera finally emerged, looking too exhausted to even smile.

"Hey munchkin… you look like you went a few rounds with Muhammad Ali," said a sympathetic Emmett.

Edward grabbed a towel from Hera's gym bag and dried some of the sweat off, growling a bit every time he saw an area that was sure to bruise. He finally sighed and draped the towel over her shoulders. "Okay sunshine. Let's get some food in you then get you home. After watching that I feel like **I** could sleep for a week."

"How'd I do," the exhausted little girl asked in a fearful manner. "Do you think I passed?"

Jasper snorted. "Darlin' there's no doubt in my mind that you passed." He handed her a bottle of water as they made their way outside. "For the record… I'd just like to tell you how much I love you, and ask you that if, for any reason, you're ever angry with me for anything, please please **please** don't use any of those moves on me?"

He was rewarded with a tired smile as the child all but crawled into the backseat of his car and buckled her seatbelt.

The next time Jedidiah came to train Hera he was very proud to present her with her yellow belt. She rushed inside to show off her prize to her family as soon as training was done, causing everyone to cheer happily. Beaming from ear to ear, the phoenix exclaimed, "One down, five more belts to go!"

Edward's head clunked against the wall and he pretended to cry, much to everyone's amusement.

* * *

The beginning of June heralded many good things as far as the Cullens were concerned. Hera and the other "children" were finally free from school. Also they received word that Frank Longbottom had, indeed, agreed to run for Minister for Magic. Hera and her parents had already filed the necessary paperwork with the ministry, giving Augusta Longbottom permission to cast the Potter and Flamel votes in place of Hera, who was too young to represent her houses on her own.

Foulclaw had also asked the Cullens if they would allow Hera to give an exclusive interview to Rita Skeeter. He said that giving the reporter that honor would serve to keep her enamored with them and simultaneously thank Skeeter for all the articles she'd previously written to swing popular opinion in their favor. "Plus," Foulclaw had added, "it would be a wonderful opportunity to show the public that you support Frank Longbottom wholeheartedly."

The Cullens had agreed immediately.

Of course not all the news from the wizarding world was good. Voldemort had been showing some activity lately, starting with the murder of a family of light supporters. Many grew ill as the rubble of what used to be a proud mansion graced the front page of The Daily Prophet. Above the debris was a clear image of the dark mark, leaving no doubt as to who had been responsible for the destruction. It was for this reason that Carlisle had insisted that the meeting with Rita Skeeter be held in Gringotts. He didn't wish to risk his daughter's life by having her out in public where any one of the dark lord's followers could get to her.

It was quickly becoming apparent that, like it or not, change was coming to the British Magical Community. They could only hope that it would be for the better.

* * *

_**Hera Cullen: An Exclusive Interview**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_My dear readers, this is the honor of a lifetime! I have in front of me the delightful nearly-eight-year-old Ms. Hera Cullen. She is the little phoenix prophesized to bring about the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ms. Cullen and her family have graciously allowed me the opportunity to conduct an exclusive interview with our savior… the first one of its kind, I might add. I know you cannot currently see me, but I am positively trembling with excitement!_

_**RS: **__ Ms. Cullen… actually, may I call you Hera?_

_**HC:**__ Yes ma'am._

_**RS:**__ Thank you dear. Hera, I'm so glad that your parents allowed you to return to Magical Britain once more, if only to grant me this interview. After your last visit I'm afraid we didn't leave a very good impression on you or your family. Did you truly mean what you said about leaving us to face You-Know-Who on our own?_

_**HC: **__ I sure did! It made me so angry to watch my family be treated so mean by everyone. If you don't want them around, then I won't be around either! I know I'm supposed to save everyone somehow, but I said I wasn't gonna even try unless you all treat my family and other magical creatures better._

_**RS:**__ Speaking of other magical beings, Hera dear, do you mean all of them? I know that vampires are currently feuding with werewolves. Did you mean to include them in your promise?_

_**HC: **__ Of course I did! Werewolves deserve equal rights too. I don't know why vampires and werewolves don't get along, and neither does my family or Mr. Lupin… he's the only werewolf I know. But when my family was in trouble for something they didn't do Mr. Lupin helped them out anyway because it was the right thing to do. If he can ignore a stupid fight to do the right thing, then why can't everyone?_

_**RS:**__ That's a very good point! Hopefully whomever is elected to become our new minister this month will share your views. Do you have any opinion on who you'd like to see in office, Hera?_

_**HC:**__ Oh yes! Mr. Longbottom for sure! I know he's a good man and I really like his son Neville… he and his grandmother didn't care that my family are vampires. I don't know who else is running, but that's who I want to win._

_**RS: **__ (chuckles) He's running against a man named Cornelius Fudge. Have you heard of him?_

_**HC:**__ No ma'am, but I still want Mr. Longbottom to win because he's the best._

_**RS:**__ I see. Hera dear, while I have you here, I must ask you how you feel about Albus Dumbledore._

_**HC: **__ (scowls) I think he's mean!_

_**RS:**__ How so?_

_**HC: **__ He doesn't care who he hurts. He's the one who bound my wings and magic when I was left on my aunt's doorstep as a baby. I don't remember it, but my Aunt Nelle and Uncle Nick said doing something like that hurts and you'd have to be a real creep to hurt a little baby!_

_**RS:**__ (gasp) Oh my! I had no idea, child! I knew he tried his best to have your family take the blame for something they didn't do, and also that he broke into your house to steal things that the Flamels left to you, but this is… unconscionable!_

_**HC:**__ Huh?_

_**RS:**__ (smiles indulgently) It means "horrifying" sweetie._

_**HC:**__ Oh yes! He is horrifying. Though I am grateful to him for one thing._

_**RS:**__ Oh? And what's that?_

_**HC: **__ If he hadn't have made a mistake and called me a harpy then my birth family wouldn't have gotten rid of me and I'd never have ended up with my __**real**__ family. I have to be thankful for that!_

_**RS:**__ I love your optimistic attitude, my dear. And on that note, I think we have sufficiently satisfied all of our readers' curiosities and can end the meeting. I would like to take this time to once again thank the spirited little girl with the bright green eyes and her wonderful family for allowing me to conduct this interview. _

_Until you hear from me again tomorrow morning, dear readers, I bid you all a good day!_

* * *

Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing!


	7. The End of an Era

**Chapter Note: ** I'm incredibly worried about posting this. I've been ill the last few days and it's been difficult to write as a result, but I still felt the need to put up something for you guys. Anyway, let me know if it's really awful and I'll replace it with something better once I'm well again. I may not respond to reviews right away, but I will get back to everyone as soon as I can. Thanks!

**Chapter 7 – The End of an Era**

The Cullens nervously crowded around the tiny magical radio, listening to the international broadcast as the painted likenesses of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel watched intently from their portrait. Once the family had begun collecting magical artifacts that couldn't be easily explained away to any non-magical humans that might find their way inside, Esme had another room with a hidden entrance built. It was in this room that the family could now be found waiting desperately for the announcement of who was to become the newest Minister for Magic in Great Britain.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mickey Mackelby coming to you live from the lobby of the London Ministry of Magic where we are anxiously awaiting the results of the ministerial election! As you can hear, it is pandemonium behind me as both sides are fighting to be heard in this arena."

"Please, please, oh please," Hera was murmuring from her perch on Jasper's shoulders. Her little fingers were crossed in the hope that Mr. Longbottom would win. She went silent as the nasally voice began talking once more.

"Sweet Merlin, it looks like the results are finally in… they're calling for silence. Listen closely as we find out who will be leading us into a new era," the announcer added in a whisper.

Everything went silent for a moment before a new voice lit up the airwaves. "Thank you everyone for coming here today. My name is Amelia Bones, and I have in my hands the name of our new Minister for Magic!" The sound of paper tearing preceded the news everyone was dying to hear. "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me untold pleasure to announce our new head of government, Minister Frank Longbottom!"

Cheering resounded both over the magical radio and in the Cullen's Alaskan home. Hera was bouncing so hard on her brother's shoulders that Jasper had to grab her feet to keep her from falling backwards. "He won," the phoenix exclaimed. "Oh my gosh I can't believe he really won!"

"Ok, everyone quiet down," Carlisle said as Madam Bones' voice cut through the crowd of cheering magical folk. Hera leaned over and hugged the top of Jasper's head in glee, causing him to snicker.

"Everyone, can we have quiet for another moment," the witch asked as the crowd began to calm. "I believe Minister Longbottom has a speech prepared for us today. Minister?"

"Thank you Madam Bones," the strong and deep voice of Neville's father echoed in the ministry lobby. "And thanks to all of you wonderful people who have come today to cast your votes. It doesn't matter whether you chose to vote for me or for my esteemed opponent Mr. Fudge. All that matters is that you're here, because that means you care. Not only do you choose to concern yourselves with what happens in our grand society, you have the drive to go out and try to make it a better place. You care and you worry, as do I, about what it will take to get things to where we need them to be in order for ourselves and our families to flourish. But we **will** get there, ladies and gentlemen… this I can promise you.

"I would like to reference an article in our very own newspaper, The Daily Prophet, a month or so back where the delightful reporter Rita Skeeter asked a poignant question to her beloved readers. She highlighted her own worries about the state of a government that would let a professed guilty man go free simply because he had friends in high places. She was understandably concerned about those of us who aren't as blessed, and what it would take for justice to be served for the common man or woman, werewolf or vampire. She asked all of us the very important question, 'Where's our champion?'" Everyone was silent as they listened to the new minister deliver an impassioned speech.

"My dear people, I would be **honored** to take up that role for you. I will gladly be the champion for overworked witches and wizards, struggling to raise a family in these trying times. I will be the champion Hera Cullen has asked for in regards to all magical beings, humans or otherwise. Those species the former ministry has chosen to categorize as light or dark. Ladies and gentleman I will tell you now that there is no light and dark… only intent, and I will no longer allow our governing body to persecute an entire species for the evils committed by a select few. Anyone looking for an opportunity to shine will be given their fair chance to succeed in this new and improved society. I will happily be your champion in the battle for equality. And last, but certainly not least, I vow to be the champion you all have asked for to spearhead the fight against any terrorist who dares to threaten the lives of you or your kin!"

Carlisle turned off the radio as the supporting crowd began roaring again. Everyone sported wide grins as they filed out of the room. Edward plucked his mate from her perch on top of Jasper and attacked her with tickles. "You did it, sunshine!"

Face red with laughter and exertion, Hera shook her head. "Not me, Edward… Mr. Longbottom did it and the people who voted for him!"

"Yeah, but you're the one who laid down the law with the wizards, munchkin," a beaming Emmett spoke up with his arm around his wife. "You gave them the wakeup call and they voted in the guy that's going to make it all happen."

"That's right, princess." Carlisle gave Hera a kiss on the forehead. "You demanded change and Minister Longbottom is prepared to bring it."

Hera thought about everything for a moment before smiling mysteriously. "I guess we'll see, won't we?" She hugged her mate tightly before flashing away to the new tire swing Jasper had put up for her.

Enough politics… it was time to play!

* * *

And this marks the end of this story. In the next one Hera will be eleven years old.


End file.
